Crazy Ride
by poptropica.1997
Summary: Sinead Starling could never date Jonah Wizard. In fact, the thought of it drives her insane. The two faced jerk actually has the nerve to tell her that he is to good for her! But sometimes people's minds can change. Will the Wiz do it? Or will the paint splattering robot ruin everything?


_AN:_

_And this is the resullt of being on youtube for so long! I was watching a commercial and i got idea for a Sinead/Jonah fic which I don't mind as a ship pairing. It is not my fav though, so I told myself I would let the idea die. But then a amazing friend of mine (Gone) told me to go for it and write it even though I thought it was weird. _

_To be honest, I am glad I did because I have been having trouble getting back to the writing game and this really helped because it just got my Jalepeno juices flowing again. XD So I hopefully I can get the jucies flowing into my other stories so I can get to updating them. _

_Warning: This story may be very strange and different then others you have ever read, but this was what came to me when I was typing. And Sinead and Jonah are so very OOC is sacres me. So I beg of you to judge me. I would like to know what you think of this. If you actually read farther then this I will be impressed because this fic is perhaps one of the weirdest I have ever written. JK. It is the strangest I have ever written. _

_I dedicate this to Gone and Missing. :D Isn't Jello just delightful?_

* * *

Sinead sighed, the sigh long and held out. She was currently on a plane to Barbados, to get away from all the Cahill nonsense.

Mostly Jonah Wizard, she thought grimly.

The flight was supposed to depart in another ten minutes but she wished that they would go now.

It left her alone to her thoughts for too long. She would never admit to anyone that she had fallen in love with the Wizard. The mere thought of it made her squirm deeper into her seat.

But he was amazing at everything. And she despised that she could ever think that about him. Especially after what he had done to her.

While at their stay in the Cahill mansion, Jonah and Sinead had gotten to know each other quite well. He was annoying at first with all his gangster speech, but she found out that it was all a cover. Jonah was actually an interesting person and him and Sinead had come up with very fun ideas together. They had invented a mini robot that could make paintings in just seconds. They had name it Havoc, after it had painted Jonah's face all over Ian's room. Sinead and Jonah had laughed it off, but Ian was less than pleased.

Sinead wouldn't lie, she had enjoyed spending time with him. She had even begun to believe there was something there.

Sinead was extremely intelligent and she knew that. But when it came to love matters, she flunked drastically. She had been so stupid! How could she have ever thought that Jonah Wizard could like her?

It was too late now. She had believed that Jonah had liked her and decided that telling Jonah would be the best option. She had planned how to tell him for weeks and the night before she had told him.

She clearly remembered the look on Jonah's face when she had told him. "Yo, cuz. This is a joke isn't it?"

Sinead had been crushed. But she hadn't let Jonah see that. "Actually its not." she had stated coldly.

Jonah gave a short nervous laugh then said, "Hate to break it to you cuz, but we could never be together. Would be bad for the press. Not that you aren't my type or anything." He had then flashed her his million dollar grin and walked off, his chains clinking together. She had stood there dumbfounded, the first time she had ever been confused in her life. Jonah could be rude, but he had never been that rude to her before. But he had told her in the cruelest way possible that he didn't want to be with her. And that he was better than her. She did the first thing that popped into her mind and booked a flight to Barbados, intending to get over her stupid crush on Jonah.

She would enjoy her trip to Barbados for the month and in consequence forget about the self-absorbed gangster. Because no one wanted to be in love with a jerk.

"Excuse me?" Sinead turned to see her fellow plane mate, a middle aged woman with dark hair and a light complexion, looking at her in concern.

"Yes?" Sinead replied politely.

"You are uh... making faces." The woman cleared her throat in embarrassment, "Is something wrong?"

Sinead felt her cheeks heat up and cursed under her breath. She drew in her breath and smiled cheerily. "Oh how nice of you to ask! But I am fine really I was just doing my erm...face exercises. You know got to keep the blood flowing!" Although Sinead was grinning, she was mentally kicking herself. Face exercises? What on earth? She was an Ekat! She could have thought of something much more believable.

The woman gave her a fake smile and knowing look. "Thinking about a boy are you?"

Sinead coughed, annoyed at the woman's curiosity. "No. I was in fact doing face exercises. And if you will excuse me, I have some work I need to be doing." She smartly pulled out her laptop and started it up. She then put on some music and put on her blue headphones. She wasn't going to let this lady get to her. Not today.

* * *

Sinead woke up to someone screaming. She opened her eyes, only to see darkness. She could hear rustling and people moving around.

"What on earth?" someone shouted. Sinead closed her eyes in disbelief. Why was everyone freaking out?

"What's going on?" she whispered, to the woman next to her.

"The lights went out all of a sudden and-oh!"

Out of nowhere, disco balls came down and lights started to flash. And then Jonah Wizard appeared. Sinead gasped. Jonah was wearing his usual black leather jacket and jeans with a ton of chains around his neck.

"Yo my homies! We need to lighten things up on here!"

Music came on and Jonah started to sing. Everyone went crazy. The woman next to Sinead, stood up on her seat and started to dance. A man in a different aisle was singing along on the top of his lungs.

Sinead rolled her eyes. This was absolutely ridiculous. Honestly nuts.

Her attention was then riveted back to Jonah when he started to walk down the aisle. What was he doing on this plane anyway? She then noticed that his eyes were moving back and forth...

Oh gosh. He was looking for someone. Sinead quickly got up and pushed past the lady, heading to the back of the plane.

"Wait!" she heard, Jonah yell.

Sinead had a feeling that the order was directed at her, but that wasn't going to stop her. The reason why she was on this plane was to get away from Jonah.

"Yo! Sinead! I need to talk to you!"

The people in front of her were blocking her way to the back, making it super difficult to get away.

Sinead started to shove people out of her way, figuring that they would just get back up and start dancing again.

"JONAH! Marry me!" A screaming fangirl cried.

Sinead snuck a quick look over her shoulder and saw that Jonah was getting surrounded by fans. She couldn't help but grin a little. She would have no trouble staying hidden anymore. The Wizard's fans would keep him preoccupied.

_Like always_, she thought bitterly.

After one last glance, Sinead finally made it to the back.

* * *

The last thing Jonah saw of Sinead was her red hair and then he was surrounded by a mass of girls.

"Whoa! Give some space here! The Wiz needs to breath!" Jonah shouted. But that only made matters worse, the people getting even closer to hear what he was saying.

Jonah groaned, a bit upset with himself. He hadn't planned this very well. His original plan was to hide on the plane, and then come out and dazzle Sinead and sweep her off her feet by singing her a song he had composed. He hadn't planned to be mobbed. But then again he was Jonah Wizard. It made sense.

But how was he going to stop this now? He hadn't brought his father or any other of his bodyguards. He had wanted to keep it secret since it embarrassed him a bit that he liked Sinead. Cause popstars didn't love smart chicks. It wasn't the norm. But that didn't stop him from liking her.

It wasn't until last night that he realized that he had feelings for her. When Sinead Starling of all people had stated that she liked him. But instead of telling her that he felt the same way, he had told her that he wasn't interested. He started to frown then remembered where he was. He grinned and he felt something bump his hip.

Jonah tried to back away slowly from the crowd and slowly pulled something underneath of his jacket.

Showtime.

* * *

Sinead heard screaming from the front of the plane, and cautiously peeked out of the bathroom. And all she could see was color.

Havoc.

There was paint splattered all over the plane walls, people cowering in their seats to avoid getting hit, and Havoc was right in the middle of it.

A angry plane official entered the room and took it all in, "What is going on here?!" he shouted.

People started shouting all at once, making it even more chaotic. Sinead then realized that Jonah was missing.

She did not want to see Jonah. Not now. He probably wanted to...what would he want to say to her anyway? Maybe something had happened at home and Amy had sent Jonah to... no. That wouldn't make any sense. Sinead knew that if anything was up, Amy would personally call her.

Jonah was here of his own accord, that was for sure.

But Sinead didn't want to find out why. Because anything concerning her and Jonah was a joke.

Nothing but a joke...

"Sinead." She felt someone grab her wrist and gently pull her out of the bathroom.

Jonah.

Jonah was looking down at her since he was a head taller than her, a fact that she hated. He flashed her his million dollar grin, as he had done the night before, but Sinead swore underneath all the chains and gangster facade, Jonah was nervous.

She broke her hand from his grip and folded her arms. "What are you doing here?" she shot at him. Her tone was icy and cold, the tone she used whenever anyone tried to argue with her.

Jonah looked away then back at her. Good, Sinead thought satisfied.

"Sinead..."

This was the second time he had called her by her real name instead of Nay-nay.

"What is it _cuz_?" she jutted her jaw out in anger. "Come to tell me about how the press found out about me and that I've ruined your precious rep? Because I don't care." She tried to make her way back into the bathroom, when Jonah grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No! It's nothing like that! I came here to apologize about last night."

Sinead looked at him, her green eyes narrowed. The pandemonium was still going on behind her, making the situation even more unbearable. She didn't want this at all. "I don't accept it." she said, smugly.

Jonah looked at her in bewilderment. "What?! I thought you said you liked me!"

Sinead gave him her most fake smile ever. "Like you said. I liked you. Not anymore. I've come to realize that you're nothing but a two faced jerk and I would never want to be with you. Besides, the press wouldn't ship us together. We wouldn't make a good couple. And besides you're too _flashy_ for me."

Jonah's jaw had dropped in surprise. "Yo, my homie, like nutin' you said made sense. I bet you-"

"I think everything I said made perfect sense. I am going to Barbados for a month and I'm not interested to hear your apology. Now go back to where you came from and please don't disturb me with one of your shows during my sleep." she hissed.

* * *

Jonah closed his jaw in determination. He was sure that he loved Sinead and he wasn't going to let her be right this time.

He grabbed Sinead by her arm and pulled her towards the center of the plane, where Havoc was standing and throwing paint.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sinead yelled, struggling to get away from him.

Jonah pulled harder and held her tighter. "My peeps! SHUT UP!"

Jonah hadn't thought it would work, but it seemed to have the effect he had wanted, because everyone got quiet.

He stopped pulling Sinead then grabbed her shoulders again. "Sinead, please forget everything I said to you last night, cause you really are my type. And I don't care if the press finds about this. I hope they do find out. Cause I am cray cray about you Sinead."

He looked her in the eyes and saw that they were empty. Jonah swallowed, an empty feeling in his stomach. He then did the only thing he could think of- he leaned down and touched his lips to her. The contact was brief, but the emptiness in Jonah's stomach faded.

Sinead stiffened then pushed him back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Jonah was grinning from head to toe and it was impossible for him to stop.

Then paint splattered all over his face.

"Yo! This face is already perfect! I don't need no more Havoc!" He angrily wiped green paint off of his face.

This was just great. Then he heard Sinead laughing. He looked over at in her in surprise, and saw that there were tears of laughter in her eyes.

Jonah glared at her and then taking his left hand, wiped a glob of paint under his chin onto Sinead's face.

While all of this was happening, the passengers just stood and stared in shock.

One of the flight officials finally seemed to gain their composure and held up his hand. "Mr. Wizard, I do not remember anything about a robot throwing paint around in your mini surprise." he said, through clenched teeth.

Jonah opened up his mouth to explain, when Sinead cut across him.

"I'm sorry sir," she said, stepping forward. But this robot is actually mine and I was wanting to test him out. I didn't think that he would be that harmful. I only thought it would fling a bit of paint." She gestured to the rest of the plane. "Not this. I am terribly sorry and I will pay for all of the-"

Jonah had been staring at Sinead in surprise but finally found his voice. "Uh nay-nay this is actually our invention, not yours." He stepped in front of Sinead, happy and surprised at the same time. Ten minutes ago she had been yelling at him, and now she was taking the blame for him.

Not that he needed it.

He flashed a grin at the flight official, "I'll pay for it. End of story."

The official closed his mouth into a tight, thin line and nodded. "As you wish Mr. Wizard. If you would please step back into your room."

Jonah went to follow the flight official, when Sinead said,"You don't think you're getting away with that are you?"

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She then pushed him away and said, "But you have to send _Havoc_ back home Jonah. Cause I ain't doin' it."

Jonah nodded, a real smile on his face.

"JONEAD!" a girl, screamed.


End file.
